snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Vanora Newlin
Vanora Newlin, is a former Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Teaching during the 2078-80 school terms, she introduced her classes to the creatures; Fire Crabs, Augureys, Fwoopers, Moke and Winged horses. Basics Name: Vanora Shay Newlin Age: 30 Date of Birth: October 30th, 2047 Current Residence: Rome, Italy Heritage: Pureblood Wand: 12 inch, Wenge Wood, Hippocampus Scale Core. Patronus: Leatherback Sea Turtle Boggart: Now why would she mention that? Relationship Status: Single Pets: Grise Hippogriff; Aneurin Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Reddish brown Height: 5'10" Hogwarts House: Slytherin Years Attended: 2059-2066 Previous Occupation(s): *2066 - 2072 : University Student; Naples Campus; Magizoology & Pre-Healer Studies *2066 - 2072 : Waitress *2072 - 2077 : Fire Crab Handler at the Fiji Fire Crab Reserve. Current Occupation: Care of Magical Creatures Professor Family Father: Howell Wenlock Newlin - 64 Mother: Meredith Rhyan Newlin (nee Carrington) - 61 Brother: Gallagher Kane Newlin - 32 Sister: Tarian Cym Newlin - 25 Personality will do this when I find out History Born in the countryside of Rome, Italy, Vanora is the middle child of purebloods Howell and Meredith Newlin. While she will claim that she had grown up in a very, very normal household, it was anything but. Her parents, both creature and animal enthusiasts alike, tried to teach their children from a very young age to be.. well, just like them. With creatures and animals of all sorts roaming the Newlin home freely, and trips to different parts of the world for an up close and personal view of others each summer, out of the three Newlin children, it was Vanora who really shined. At least, that's what her parents would say. They were proud. Vanora's childhood seemed to zoom by without much change, except for the amount of creatures the Newlin's had and the number of places she had been to. And before she even knew it, her Hogwarts letter arrived and she was sitting on the train, making her way there. She could hardly contain her excitement, and finding it difficult to sit still in just one spot, she was off, visiting the other compartments and just out annoying others. Not everyone was as enthusiastic as she was, she found out, and after receiving a telling off from her brother, she made her way back to her own empty compartment. Creatures were so much easier to get along with. The rest of the train ride happened without much excitement, and once she FINALLY arrived at Hogwarts, she was sorted into Slytherin. It bothered her none which house she was in, her brother was in that house, after all. And her father had been in that house, too. Although, meeting a girl her age at the opening feast after her sorting, she was more than glad to have not been sorted into Hufflepuff. Cecelia Tillstorm would soon become one of her best friends. The next seven years came and went, too quickly in Vanora's opinion. While at school, Vanora took part in a few extracurricular activities, including joining the Slytherin Quidditch team. She loved the sport, and also in her opinion, she thought she was good, but her love for creatures was no match. She had already decided what she planned to do with her life after school, and the day after the train arrived at the station in London, she had already enrolled herself in University located in Naples. Studying Magizoology, and taking a few Pre-Healing courses along with Cece, because dangerous creatures and Healing go together, Vanora graduated six years later, immediately receiving a job offering in Fiji. She would have been foolish not to take the job and didn't even hesitate to say yes. Five years later, though, her job working closely with Fire-Crabs came to an end when an even better job was offered teaching at Hogwarts. Vanora Newlin is a character played by Destiny . Category:Alumni Category:Characters Category:Care of Magical Creatures Category:Professors Category:Slytherin Category:Staff Category:Class of 2066